bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother: World (Darkk est)
Big Brother: The Battle of the Stars is the second season of Darkk_est's fanon. Houseguests around the world will compete for the 500,000 USD prize. Twists * World: The main twist of this season. Various twists from all Big Brother franchises will be implemented with a new twist each week. The format will still mostly be based on the US and Canadian versions. ** Week 1: Hijacker Competition: A new competition was implemented which allowed the winner to veto one of the HOH's original nominations before the veto. The HOH will name the replacement. This lasted for 3 weeks. ** Week 2: Ligtask: Instead of a traditional vote, a competition was held between the week 2 nominees to decide the evictee for that week. ** Week 3: Nominations Super Power: On the third week, a competition for the Nominations Super Power was held. It allowed the user to secretly nominate a third Houseguest. The NSP Nominee can still be vetoed by the Hijacker or the Regular veto holder, in which case they must name a replacement. ** Week 4A: Instant Eviction: On the fourth week. Just shortly after winning the HOH, Miranda was told to immediately nominate 2 Houseguests for eviction, with an eviction vote just held after. *** Week 4B: Fake Eviction/Secret Room: The Instant Eviction evictee was not sent home, rather put into a Secret Part of the house where they could secretly watch the other Houseguests. Just after the next eviction, remaining Houseguests would vote to either save the two evictees and have then return to the house, or split up the triplets. ** Week 5: HOH Nominates and Houseguests Nominate: On the fifth week, the HOH nominated only one Houseguest while the entire house voted on the second nominee. Should there be a tie, the HOH will decide between the tied Houseguests to nonimate. Should the House nominee be vetoed, the house will re-vote on their replacement. Due to this change in format, the outgoing HOH will be immune next if their nominee doesn't go home that week. ** Week 6: Dynamic Duos: TBA ** Week 9: Returning Houseguest: TBA ** Week 10: Do or Die Competition: TBA ** Week 11: Juror Removal: TBA * International Houseguests: Contestants from various countries of origin will compete against one another. * Joint Houseguests: A married couple and a set of triplets each competed as one houseguest this season. * Twin Twist: One Houseguest was actually a set of twins. They would periodically switch out, acting as one houseguest. At a certain point in the game, the twins; providing they're still in the game, will enter as separate individual houseguests. * X-Factor: Two Houseguests, who were exes, entered the house without knowing they would be competing against each other. As a result of this disadvantage, both will be given immunity from the first eviction, barring them from competing in the first week's competitions or voting. Houseguests Voting History } | | Gessica | | Angeliko | Rolando | | Aleksandar | Rolando | | Miranda | Vetoed Mack | | | | |- | style="background-color:#48ADCF;" | | | style="background-color:#BE0000;" | ! Aleksandar | | | }} | Gessica | | Gessica, Meziah | Angel | | Rolando | Rolando | No Voting | | Jie | | | | | |- | style="background-color:#6ACF48;" | | | style="background-color:#BEBE00;" | ! Mack | colspan="2" | Non- HouseGuest | | Gessica | Meziah | Angeliko | Angel | | Rolando | Rolando | | | | | | | | |- | colspan="2" | | style="background-color:#BE00BE;" | ! Tristan | Ren | | | Gessica | Meziah | Angeliko | | | | | No Voting | Angel | Jie | | Angel | | | |- | style="background-color:#CF6A48;" | | | style="background-color:#BE0000;" | ! Angel | colspan="6" | Playing as Angeliko | | | | | No Voting | | | | | |- | colspan="2" | | style="background-color:#BE00BE;" | ! Miranda | | | Misty & Tommy | | Meziah | Gessica, Meziah | Rolando | | | | No Voting | Angel | | | | |- | style="background-color:#48ADCF;" | | | style="background-color:#0000BE;" | ! Jie | | | | Angeliko | Meziah | Angeliko | Angel | | Rolando | Rolando | Vetoed | | | | |- | style="background-color:#CF6A48;" | | | style="background-color:#0000BE;" | ! Monika | colspan="6" | Playing as Angeliko | Aleksandar | | Aleksandar | Miranda | | |- | style="background-color:#CF6A48;" | ! colspan="3" | Rolando | colspan="6" | Playing as Angeliko | Angel | | | | | |- ! colspan="4" | Gessica | | | Misty & Tommy | | }} | rowspan="2" | | |- ! colspan="4" | Meziah | | | Misty & Tommy | Angeliko | | | |- ! colspan="4" | Angeliko | Ren | | }} | | | | |- ! colspan="4" | Misty & Tommy | | | | |- | style="background-color:#6ACF48;" | ! colspan="3" | Ernie | | | | |- ! colspan="4" | Rashad | Ren | | |- ! colspan="4" | Ren | | |} Weekly Summary Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 Round 1 Round 2 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale The Jury